When weighing a vehicle or other object moving over a weighing platform, it is extremely difficult to obtain reproducible and accurate measurement values. This difficulty is especially pronounced in traffic controls on roads with very high maximum speed limits, e.g., motorways and the like, and where different sorts of vehicles are to be found, ranging from light private cars to heavy lorries. Tests have shown that the analog weighing signal then becomes very irregular, involving sudden, strong signal variations conditioned, e.g., by vibrations of the wheels, movements of the wheel suspensions, stones or the like struck in the tire tread, and so forth.